


Korean War

by Kyanitepenguin13



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanitepenguin13/pseuds/Kyanitepenguin13
Summary: This is just a fandom dont judge. Status unfinished will add more chapters in future





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fandom dont judge. Status unfinished will add more chapters in future

Korean Empire began to fall in the hands of Japan. Being adopted then controlled by the Japanese Empire along with other suffering countries. K.E still remembers, or at least half of them do. They remember the creaking sounds of the metal doors being shut and Japan’s heavy footsteps as they brought along torture weapons. The screams would echo the brass walls and trigger the building. Japan didn’t care. Their heart was full of greed and malicious intentions. Teeth as sharp as a knife and beady red eyes piercing through the dark.

When America and the remaining countries burst through Japan’s lair one night, K.E though it was their chance to freedom. Most of the countries escaped besides the ones who had died miserably, except Korean Empire. They had no where else to go. No family, no friends, they didn’t even know where home was. They got confused, baffled. They developed depression, anxiety bipolar disorder. They ended up splitting themself in half and formed separate lives in an orphanage.

One day, USSR stumbled upon them. Taking one half and leaving the other alone. “You are my son now.” They had said. Months had past and no country would take the other Korea. What was to happen to them? Suddenly rushing footsteps shuffled outside, bursting the door open with a big wack. America was the one who took the other half home.


	2. Two Koreas, one land

North Korea sat silently on the school bench. He glared at the other countries as they joyfully walked past. He looked across the school field to where South Korea and America sat chatting vigorously. They looked so happy together, being friends with someone. But North quickly shook his head. No, he could think about his long lost brother like that. USSR had said that he was the reason they were separated, that he was the one that started the war and that North Korea could be the only Korea in this world.

He didn’t understand why, but it felt like destroying South Korea for good, would make him seem more powerful than ever. North wanted to be strong, rich, powerful. He wanted to rule the world for himself just as USSR had taught him before he had died. But he couldn’t do it yet, not while everyone was watching.

The school gates shut tight as countries swarmed out of there. South leaned against the wall between two old building. Everything became silent as soon as everyone was gone. He was waiting for America and the rest of his friends to arrive. Maybe they could stack up on almost moldy pizza and party all night in the creepy, dark alley like yesterday. The sky turned from pale pink into dark navy as the sun settled behind tall, grassy hills in the distance. A shadow lurked in the dark but South thought nothing of it. He waited until late at night.

North gripped his knife tighter, his veins rapidly pulsing through his wafer thin skin. He crept bellow the lamp shade, making sure he was in full darkness. He stepped towards South, who couldn’t notice what was in front of him. Then suddenly North made a swing, he punch South as hard as he could in the face. Deep, red blood poured from his hands down to his feet. He looked up at South who was bleeding to death. Blood piled up everywhere. It wasn’t enough for North. He kicked him hard in the stomach and face. Black, blue bruises began to form on South’s tortured face. His stomach hurt with immense pain. This stranger had suddenly attacked him. He couldn’t do anything except huddle in a corner and cry as the stranger smashed his mouth and arms, turning them into flat bread dough. South didn’t have the strength to fight back. North glared at South with his one red eye. He stormed out just as America arrived.


	3. Assault

South walked out of the house, bandages wrapped around his deep cuts. Black bruises filled up most of his body and his head felt heavy and tired. He stumbled as he walked to school, passing countries who stopped and stared. Some whispered and pulled out their phones. He mustered up the courage to run away as fast as he could out of public sight. He slipped through the small gap behind an abandoned drug store and sat defeated on the ground. His vision began to blur and his headache to worsen. It felt like bricks were piling on top of his weak body. Footsteps were heard near him. South turned to see the same guy from yesterday. He recognized the glaring red eye and star eyepatch. The man took a step forward, a gun slotted into his thin hand. 

North struggled to keep his hand straight. He couldn’t let down his supposed father. He slammed South against the wall, not listening to the silent plead in his soft blue eyes. Tears weld up in South's eyes. Trembling, he managed to wriggle out of North’s grasp and punch him hard in the chest. “Why are you doing this to me?” South shouted. “Who are you? What did I ever do to you to deserve all this?” Panting, North pushed the gun into South’s forehead, and whispered “I’m doing this for my father. He wanted me to destroy you. And I obey.” He was just about to pull the trigger when he heard a loud voice in the distance.

“Hey you! What are you doing!”

Furiously North turned around face to face with Canada. They glared into each other’s eyes, before Canada swung his leg and hit North hard... in the nuts.


	4. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i oop, sorry its been i while since I updated. Writer’s block.

North Korea stumbled along the path, heavy rain dripping down his forehead to his soaked shoes. His clutched with pain and grief, slipping on the grass in the crisp night. He fell, tumbling down a steep hill until he ended up in front of a dark, golden gate. Locked in the dead of the night. He heard thundering footsteps beyond the gates and everything fell dark.

He slowly opened his hazy eyes, bright lights swarmed the place. North sat up on a soft mattress, floor boards creaked as a distant shadow crept closer to him. He stood up but had to sit back down from double pain. The shadow lurked closer into the light until it revealed to be a tall country. Red and bold, five stars circling another bigger star.

“Hello. I’m China. You must be North Korea.” The red country said.

North gave him a stern look. “Don’t try to hurt me, ever.” He grunted. China pulled back a soft cackled laugh. He reached up to a near by table and pulled out a piece of paper and a traditional Chinese pen. “ I wouldn’t imagine hurting you. But only to help you.” He said.

“Why would anyone want to help me? Help me with what?” North scowled.  
“To defeat South of course.” China smiled. North gazed upon him in disbelief. A country, actually wanting to help him? He quickly opened his big mouth to answer, but was cut off by China. “But I’m not the only one who’s sick of America and his stupid colleagues, there are others who are willing to go on your side with the Soviet Union. In fact if you just pick up the pen and sign this form, we could all help you. Do you want to kill South once and for all?”

North was silent for a moment. If he got granted help, he could defeat South, and be praised by his adoptive father. His frown turned into a cheerful smirk, his eyes began to shine. “I’ll sign it, but only to get rid of South once and for all.”


	5. Note

Hiya peeps. Due to school starting and the tons of homework I have I will be short on updates. Hold on k? It might take a while for me to finally upload more chapters in future but keep hoping. YEET


	6. Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im late

“Are you ok?” Canada asked as he struggled to pull South up. South’s neck strained as he nodded, pain throbbing all over his weak body. He had never been like this before. Blood dropped on his pants, scars never to be healed sat on his face, arms and back. He felt so tired, so alone.

The night was crisp as they walked to America’s house. Thick fog surrounded the place and ash began to settle everywhere. Wait... ASH? Smoke began to fill the air, South coughed loudly and his body trembled. Canada was shocked, sweat rippled down his face. “Ame!” He muttered. They both ran towards the house, fire hissing and spreading towards them. Sparks flew in the air as America and his friends rushed out, burned all the way through.

A small, thin piece of paper fluttered daintily into South’s hands, its edges burnt slightly and strange characters cascading down the page. He glanced at it, then towards the blazing house, a shadow lingered behind it. It started to run. “W-wait!” He whispered, dashing off to the shadow, leaving the others behind. South heard the calls of his friends, trudging on the dirt. Voices echoed in his mind as his glassy eyes followed the stranger. The shadow stopped suddenly and turned slowly around.  
Its eyes pierced into the surrounding forest, suddenly more shadows appeared in the darkness, different coloured flags seemed to glow in the moonlight.

They dispersed once more as the sound of troops marched just outside the border, leaving South to rot alone...


	7. The Soviet Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated with school and prom coming up.

South opened his heavy eyes, tall trees shadowed around him. Leaves danced in the cold air and figures scattered across the grass. Where am I. He thought. He stood up, wobbling with every painful step. Suddenly, something snapped, things fell from the sky creating scars across his arms. He ran, tripping over old logs, red eyes seeming to peer at him from all corners. 

South stumbled across a small hut, light shining through the dim windows. Rasp voices echoed in the forest as he leaned against the rough walls. A small gap in the window allowed him to see. North Korea sat in a group of countries. "I can't believe we got away with it!" Exclaimed a blue and yellow country, flowers piled on top of her head. "Yes but we gotta be more quiet. A scrawny guy saw us at the end." Sneered a tall country, a funny hat sitting on top of his drunken face. 

China giggled at the sight of their bickering. It was so fun watching America and his idiots burn their egos to bits. He hated them as much as Soviet did. He wanted them gone. Especially that South Korea, taking side with Ame. North grunted as Soviet entered the room. He was taller and more well, redder than Russia. His eyes glanced around the room. "So North, you want this brother of yours gone is it?" Soviet asked. Brother? Thought South. I never knew he had a brother.

North sighed. " Yes. I want him gone. As well as America." He replied. "And why do you wish that?" Soviet asked again. "Because America is the enemy. He savagely took my people and divided my beloved Korea in half. I got the scraps. While my brother South Korea took everything! I HATE HIM!" He shouted startling some of the countries. Me? I'm his brother? South thought shocked. 

Soviet looked amused. His adopted son was impressive. Something he wanted his other children to be, vicious. He lay a crooked smile at China and the others. "Very well then." He said, walking back to another room. South shut his mouth. Sticky blood pouring from his nose. He was scared. His own brother wanted him dead. He felt like dying. He dashed, all the way back to America, not knowing that Soviet watched him from the high window as he went.


	8. Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time I've updated this. With high School studies and family problems my life is all over the place. Please keep reading this, don't go away!! Updates will come along shortly.  
Follow me on Instagram: miraclegemyeet13   
Follow me on wattpad: countrygems13

"There you are!"

South Korea landed in America's arms. His heart echoed through his faint body, he was shocked and broken. Was there nothing he can do that his brother won't kill him? South thought as he was rushed to bed, bandages peeled off his face and arms, hanging loosely. His eyes felt heavy but he never fell asleep..

North Korea slammed the door shut to his room. He flicked in the lights as he stormed in. Gadgets and weapons lay on the ground, machine guns and missiles ready launch and poor South Korea. China had built him a giant computer showing each residential area of all the countries in the world. Soon he would kill South, soon he will kill everyone, soon he will take the earth...


End file.
